Morrigan Meets The One With The Fist
by Moonchild84
Summary: This is about a great battle between the two strongest demon warriors, Morrigan and Akuma. Morrigan wanted a fight that's worth her satisfaction while Akuma search for strong warriors.


I don't own Darkstalkers and Street Fighter. Please review and enjoy!

It is a dark, stormy night with huge gusts of wind slamming through the trees and grass, but a full moon is exposed even in the this storm as the clouds are formed only around it and not covering it's pale light. In the middle of a large forest is a huge aircraft which had already landed and still running with the propellers spinning at low pace as the man in a red suit slightly covered in a large black cape slowly walks out of the door with his arms folded across his chest, this man is M. Bison, the leader of an evil organization known as Shadowloo, who goes around the world searching for great fighters with the aid of his minions and recruit them, mostly by force, death awaits those who refuse them. Bison looks on as his monitor cyborgs had surrounded the green haired woman, Morrigan Aensland, a beautiful yet deadly succubus, who comes from a place called Makai(Demon World), she is the queen of the Aensland castle, but neglects her duties and rather spend time in the human world for fun. Morrigan looks around as many of the cyborgs stood still while Bison gave an evil smile and speaks out to her,

"So you are the one who is not from this world, known as a Darkstalker? I've heard some stories, which somehow interests me, so I came to see if those rumors are true.".

Morrigan heard those words and then replied,

"I don't know why you are after me, nor do I know who you are, but whatever it is you want, you're going to need more than your silly toys to take me down!",

Bison grinned at her reply as she slowly walks down the stairs,

"My, my, where are my manners? My name is Bison, and you will call me your master soon enough. Attack!",

the cyborgs charge forward at his command as Morrigan quickly went into her stance, as they got up close, she used her hand along with her wing which shifted into a blade and swipe through some, then turn around as the blade grew larger and sliced a few more in half, after that she jumped away from them as she shifted her wings into harpoons and pierce through the remaining cyborgs down to the last one as it slowly approached her, so once she landed after returning her wings to normal, she arches herself backwards as she shot her leg upward with her boot made into a blade and swiftly sliced it in two before going back into her stance.

Bison grins after he made his way to the ground, watching how she handled the cyborgs which seem to impress him, then he decided to make her an offer,

"Very good, you derive your power from the forces of darkness, very good indeed, Morrigan Aensland. I will make you an offer, join me, with my Psycho Power, I can make you into the most powerful Darkstalker! Then all will cower before you and who knows, you may become more powerful than even me and you may yet find the excitement you crave for so much! So what do you say, milady?",

Bison walked over then stop and standing just ten feet away from her with a big smile showing most of his gritting teeth while extending his hand out to the succubus as he expects her to take his offer immediately, having little to no patience what so ever.

Morrigan stood and place her hand on her hip for a moment, then she gave a smirk as she shook her head before she switch back into her fighting stance,

"Hmph! Do you really expect me to accept your offer that easily? No matter what you do, you cannot have the power of Makai! Not in a million years, Bison!",

Bison grew furious by her words, seeing that she refused his offer to become a member of Shadowloo as his hand crush into a fist and shaking it, the purple aura glow around his body as he is going to perform his attack, charging up his evil power,

"How dare you refuse my offer! Such a foolish choice to oppose me. Testing my patience will you! I will make you regret thinking you could stand against my Psycho Power, with DEATH!".

However, just when he is about to make an attack, a large lightning bolt come crashing down to him in a flash, leaving Bison very still with his widen pupiless eyes and an open mouth twitching until a slash swiftly travel across his chest and blood gushes out as he let out a loud grunt before he fell freely onto his knees then forward onto the ground, revealing a shadowy figure that stand behind the fallen Bison with it's crimson eyes glowing. The lightning flashed, showing a glimpse of the fighter in black before it steps slowly forward as Morrigan silently stood, looking at figure until it fully shows itself, this is a demon fighter who goes by the name, Akuma. Akuma, now standing silently in front of the fallen Bison, is a warrior shrouded with evil intent who lives for one purpose, to search seek warriors who have the potential to kill, using the forbidden style called the Satsui no Hadou to destroy any opponent who could not fulfill his expectation or likewise, defeat him.

Morrigan got a bit intimidated yet amused by this demon's power as she asked calmly,

"Who are you...?",

Akuma just stood silently, giving her a dark stare with his crimson eyes glowing slightly brighter as he took his time before he answered,

"I am the Supreme Master of The Fist... And I will teach you the meaning of PAIN!",

then he stomp his foot onto the ground as a huge shockwave spread throughout while the crimson aura grew around him before he went into his fighting stance without anymore words.

Morrigan realized who this creature is, but seeing that he doesn't waste time with words, she ready herself for anything as she always wanted a good fight to have fun,

"My, my, looks like this is going to be amusing after all.".

Akuma comes rushing toward her at full speed, then threw his first punch, but Morrigan quickly block it with her wing as she moves back slightly while blocking his following hits, then she uses Astral Vision, splitting herself in two and landed her blows as Akuma block them as well, but by the time she merge back into one, he grabbed her arm and toss her over his shoulder into the air, Morrigan quickly recovered in mid-air as she flip back and gather enough power on her fist and shot down her projectile, shouting out her move,

"SOUL FIST!",

Akuma quickly avoided her Soul Fist by using his teleporting move called the Ashura Senku as he slid aside, then he thrusted his palms forward, shooting his dark projectile called the Gou Hadouken, by the time Morrigan landed, she saw that fireball coming her way, so she quickly folded her wings as they form like a sheild to block it.

After it vanished, Morrigan recover from her defense, but she gasped as she see Akuma come in at full speed with an uppercut move known as the Gou Shoryuken, the second he hit, she form herself into a cloud of bats to prevent taking full damage, once into the upper air, she form back to herself and shifted her wings into harpoons as they extend down to her target fast. Akuma stood and take a split second at how they come his way, then he began parrying most of them with his hands and feet, punching and kicking each one, but one slit pass his leg as he grunt before he got knock down by the other, falling to the ground. Morrigan form her wings around her legs into a drill, making her way downward with the deadly Shell Kick to try and pierce him, Akuma flip back off the ground as soon as she came down to avoid the attack and she hit the ground instead, but she is left open as she didn't form her wings back fast enough, giving him a chance to come back and hit her with a dark lightning powered Gou Shoryuken this time to her chin to knock her away, giving him time to charge up his full power for a super projectile move, the Messatsu Gou Hadou.

Morrigan flip back and landed on her toes and then she noticed that he shot a powerful blast that comes her way, so she too gather up her full power for the Soul Phoenix, shot from her fist as they collided, their shots were so equally matched that they end up cancelling each other out. After that, Morrigan shift her wings into boosters and jet her way toward him with great speed, Akuma stood ready as he is about to counter whatever move she make coming at him, once she came in close, he almost made his attack, but she flew pass him, the second he turn back, up came Morrigan again as she shift her wings around her legs once more into a drill and pierce onto his shoulder with a confusing but deadly attack called the Valkyrie Turn, leaving Akuma's shoulder gushing out with his blood as he grunted loudly and fell backwards onto his knee. Such pain like that could only lead him to do one thing as he watch and await Morrigan to perform her next move as he grinned, waiting for the perfect time to end this fight. As Morrigan landed away from him, she smirked after seeing him fall, but not fully,

"I see you still have some fight left in you. You must possess a stronger soul than I thought, I would like to borrow it... forever. Can you stand up so I can finish you off? Or could you amuse me some more?",

Akuma grinned at her words as he stood up on his two feet as his wounds slowly began to heal, yet still grunting in pain as he hold onto his bloody shoulder,

"It's you who will be begging me to spare your soul from pain itself, don't expect me to give you any mercy, but you'll get your amusement in the afterlife!".

Morrigan smirk as she shift her wings into spikes, then shoot them toward her opponent, but Akuma however will not parry them this time, nor will he avoid them, as soon as those spikes got to him, his eyes shine bright red as he slid his way through them as the afterimages would follow behind him, grinning evilly as they could not touch him until he made his way to her before grabbing onto Morrigan as she gasped. At the large flash of lightning and loud roar of thunder, Akuma stand silently with the kanji "Sky" symbol appearing on the back of his gi, staring down at Morrigan as she now lie on the ground motionless in the pool of her own blood, brutally damaged, Akuma had just performed the forbidden and dangerous technique that is used to end the fight, Shun Goku Satsu(The Raging Demon).

After a moment, Akuma turn around as the symbol disappeared and slowly walking away from the fallen succubus, asking himself in a low, dark tone,

"Where? Where is the one... who can stand... against me? Where is the one... who can defeat me?",

however, as he walk further away, Morrigan's eyes slowly open and bit by bit recovering her body as she groaned softly, Akuma stopped as soon as he heard her groan, but not surprised how she could recover from that technique as he turn his head back to her, though no human can stand from it, but she is a creature from the demon world, Makai. Morrigan slowly got back on her feet as she is still weakened, holding her arm and barely smile as she enjoyed how it felt,

"That... was some incredible move... you have there... Would you care.. to try that again... in the next round...?",

Akuma stood, looking directly at how she could stand up after the punishment he brought upon her as he turn fully around, facing her silently for a moment before speaking,

"No one has ever survived the Shun Goku Satsu... Are you... like me? A demon who cannot accept death?".

Morrigan panted softly before she shook her head the ease her pain,

"You may not know it, but I exist long before you, though I must admit, you are a powerful advisary. Now I shall regain my full power for this next match. Lilith!",

Morrigan called upon her sister, Lilith, who holds half of Morrigan's true nature, as she appeared next to her, holding her steady with a soft gasp,

"Sister!",

Morrigan smiled at her,

"Shall we?",

Lilith then nodded as the bright white light glow around their bodies until they slowly merge into one, as the light vanished, Morrigan stood differently as her body is completely healed and gained her new power, making her whole from so many years. Now she stood ready as she smiled at Akuma,

"Well then, are you still going to fight in that condition, or do you have something hidden as well? I'd like to see it, unless of course you're not up for a one more round.".

Akuma formed a teethy smile at his mouth, grinning darkly as his eyes began to glow, getting into the position and prepare to unleash his true power from within,

"Heh! Very well then, I'll show you my true form, but you will soon regret it... with your LIFE!",

Akuma began to focus his energy as the firey crimson aura around his body become electric and reddish purple, growling louder as it echo throughout the forest with lightning bolts striking downward to the ground, then his hair becomes pale white and his skin turning dark red while his gi slowly switch to purple and his eyes shine to brightest red, then a massive shockwave spread throughout to a few trees, knocking them down as Morrigan cover her face from the strong gusts, then as she switch her focus back on him, Akuma stood up as he absorb the rest of the energy into him, then a different symbol appears on his back then disappear as he turn around and stomp onto the ground, making a large crator beneath his feet, he now transform to the merciless Shotokan killer, Shin Akuma.

Now they switch to their fighting stance without a word as sparks fly between to the two demon warriors with their true power! Who will leave as the victor of this next battle? Morrigan, the Queen of the Night? Or Akuma, the Supreme Martial Arts God? Only one question is released before this fight starts.

"...Ready...?"

...To be continued.


End file.
